Shoohey
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = himself |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 周平 |officialromajiname = shuuhei |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 04|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = |birthref = A birthday illustration by "Lenzi" |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTusername = nejimagu |NNDuserpage = 250694 |mylist1 = 7199266 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 28785334 |mylist2info = illustration, mix |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1234957 |nicommu1info = Shoohey x Rei |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} |C6bdZ0M0_Qw}} Shoohey (周平) is an with a generally high and powerful voice, as heard in his cover of "Shiwa" . He's known for his powerful high notes, growls, screamo and rock-feel. Therefore most of the songs he covers fall within the rock genre ranging from VOCALOID to non VOCALOID and western songs. He often arranges screamo, growl and whatnot parts in his songs, and prefers to do those in English, often calling in the help of his Japanese-English speaking friends, such as Anba.Shoohey's cover of "Fairytale" His most popular cover is his Band version of "Lost One no Goukoku" with over 219K views as of August 2013. He sometimes collaborates with the producer and musician Yonakiyasha (Fade Into Color) where he does the vocals, while Yonakyasha provides the instrumentals. Shoohey also featured in most of Yonakyiasha's albums. Shoohey also collaborated with other producers on original songs and even did a multi-cultural collaboration on an original song, "The Last To Fall" , with YouTube singers and instrumentalists from all over the world. He provided the screams and illustration; he is also very active on YouTube, usually uploading all of his Nico Nico Douga covers onto YouTube. Shoohey released an album on January 10, 2012 with him covering VOCAROCK songs. However, it is free for download here. Shoohey is also part of Silently Shooing Traitors and on September 01, 2013, they released their first E.P. STAIN & RAIN, a Touhou arrange album. Shoohey mixes his covers himself and is also a capable illustrator providing original art for many of his covers. Works in which he mixed or illustrated are in his second mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Alesana song) (2008.11.17) # "Kuusou Rumba Rap" (Fantasy Rumba Rap) (Rap-bit song) (2009.06.05) # "A Fact Of Life" (Fact song) (2009.08.06) # "Say Goodbye" (I Killed The Prom Queen song) (2009.08.19) # "Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" (The Devil Wears Prada song) (2009.10.09) # "Sorry, You're Not A Winner" (Enter Shikari song) (2010.06.06) # "Only One" (Yellowcard song) (2010.06.16) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (The Betrayal of Sunset) (Durarara!! OP) (2010.06.24) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.07.18) # "NO, Thank You!" (K-ON! ED) -Metalcore ver.- (2010.08.26) # "HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" (Highschool of the Dead OP) (2010.09.08) # "Day of Newborn" (Original with Yonakiyasya) (2011.01.04) # "Some Like It Cold" (Hopes Die Last song) (2011.01.12) # "Leia" (2011.03.04) # "Angel Bullet" (2011.04.05) # "a tail of the wind" (2011.04.12) # "Between The Black And White" -Arrange ver.- (2011.04.19) # "WILL" (2011.05.03) # "Kaihou" (Liberation) (2011.05.08) # "Leia" -Vocal Remix ver.- (2011.05.10) # "Personacode" feat. Shoohey and MoroQ (2011.05.21) # "nothing but" (2011.06.20) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2011.06.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragments) (2011.07.14) # "I'm alone" feat. Shoohey and Kuroba*clover (2011.07.23) # "A Fact Of Life" (FACT song) -retake- (2011.08.06) # "Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!" -Arrange ver.- (2011.08.11) # "PINKBALL RUSHHOUR (Medley)" -Picoreamo Arrange ver.- (2011.08.31) # "Aspirin" (2011.09.18) # "A REMINISCENCE" (Original with Keinoaza, Tagui and Kouki) feat. Shoohey and (2011.10.10) # "Holography" feat. Shoohey and Tarachio (2011.10.13) # "Elephants" (Our Last Night song) (2011.10.24) # "New World" -English ver.- (2011.11.21) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Screamo ver.- feat. Shoohey and Yairi (2011.12.26) # "Ouka≠Invocation" (2012.01.20) # "The Victim" (Memphis May Fire song) (2012.01.31) # "Hito Yume Empty" () (2012.02.06) # "Revolver" (2012.02.14) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.23) # "Terminal" (2012.03.20) # "magenta" (2012.04.14) # "KiLLiNG ME" -Arrange ver.- (SiM song) (2012.04.22) # "cry" (2012.05.04) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (Flash⇔Frustration) (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.24) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2012.05.31) # "Reon" (2012.06.07) # "You Won't Be Missed" (Like Moths To Flames song) (2012.06.17) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" - Remix- (2012.07.12) # "magenta" -Vocal Remix ver.- (2012.07.20) (YT only) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (Bottom of Heart×Иavigation) (2012.08.05) # "black flag" (2012.08.12) # "If" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Overture" (Original with Caz) (2012.08.26) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) # "Solitary Core" (2012.09.07) # "Fairytale" (2012.09.20) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Troupe) (2012.09.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.10.08) # "Usotsuki≦Simulation" (Liar≦Simulation) (2012.10.31) # "The Last To Fall" (Original with Transhuman Cendrillon and David G. Dominguez.) feat. Shoohey, Len, Andi Kravljaca (2012.11.24) # "Shiwa" (Winkle) (2012.12.28) # "Scarlet Letter" (ADESTRIA song) (2013.01.04) # "Tyrannophobia" (Original with Keinoaza and Kouki) (2013.02.01) # "START" (2013.03.08) # "Do It Now Remember It Later" (SLEEPING WITH SIRENS song) feat. Taku and Shoohey (2013.02.26) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -Band ver.- (2013.04.30) # "Kokoronokori" (Regret) (2013.05.06) # "swing-by" feat. Kenta, Aruki, Takeshi, кran, Tune, Azura, Kousei, Apol, Poucet, sabi, MissP and Shoohey (2013.07.13) # "On Veiled Men [& Delinquents]" (Woe, Is Me song) -Band ver.- (2013.07.18) # "Crimson Rain" (U.N. Owen Was Her?) -Post hardcore remix- (2013.08.01) # "It's So Simple" (Saosin song) -Yonakiyasya guitar ver.- (2013.10.21) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.05) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) -Band edition- (2013.11.28) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.12.10) # "Zutto Maekara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Sirius" (Kill la Kill OP) (2013.12.24) # "Replicant" (2013.12.31) # "FIRST" (2014.01.04) # "About me" (2014.03.23) # "Tracing Lines" (Touhou) -Silently Shooting Traitors arrange- (2014.05.10) # "Jägerbomb" (Crossfaith song) -Yonakiyasya guitar ver.- (2014.05.25) # "White Noise" (ERRA song) feat. Shoohey (clean vocal) and tkmn (shout) (2014.07.02) # "Brought Here To Suffer" (Napoleon song) (2014.07.20) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (2014.07.30) # "Scream Hard as You Can" (Fear, And Loathing In Las Vegas song) (2015.04.02) # "Buriki no Dance" -BAND Edition- (2015.04.18) # "Issues no Stingray Affliction" feat. Shoohey and Taku (guitar) (2015.05.19) # "Paranoid" (2016.05.18) # "Alien Alien" (2016.08.23) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.08.28) # "Ghost Rule" -BAND Edition- (2016.08.29) # "Koi" (2017.1.1) }} Songs on SoundCloud Remix- (2012.03.11) # "The Sinner" (Memphis May Fire song) -8-bit ver.- (2012.03.12) # "Chase the Lights" -Karaoke ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Enter Shikari" -Karaoke ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Jigoe no Hassei no Chigai" (2012.03.14) # "Unko Excercise" (2012.03.14) # "Akan Unko" (2012.03.14) # "Be Careful!" (Ease 3 song) -MIDI Arrange ver.- (2012.03.19) # "Aspirin" -Voice only ver.- (2012.03.20) # "Behind the Mask" -Voice only ver.- (2012.03.20) # "APGrespection" (Original) -Arrange ver.- feat. Shoohey and Rei (2012.03.21) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Karaoke ver.- (2012.03.27) # "The Devil Wears Prada" -Karaoke ver.- feat. Shoohey and Yonakiyasya (chorus) (2012.03.27) # "Redomondo no Machi" (Ease 3 song) -MIDI MIX ver.- (2012.03.27) # "A Fact Of Life" -Voice only ver.- (2012.03.30) # "Joker Smiles." -Voice only ver.- (2012.04.03) # "Move Along" (The All-American Rejects song) (2012.04.03) # "Chuuiki no Nagare" (2012.06.05) # "Dona Dona Utattemita" (2012.06.05) # "Yaccha Ikenai Growl" (2012.06.05) # "magenta" (2012.07.21) # "Holography" -Vocal Remix ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Like@Angel" (Kuroyume song) (2012.09.07) # "Fairytale" -Voice only ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Icarus Lives!" (Periphery song) (2012.09.30) # "DIO" (2012.11.07) # "DELIVERANCE" -Live Practice ver.- (2012.12.11) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Voice only ver.- (2013.03.09) # "Tell Me The Truth" feat. redhel and Shoohey (2013.04.13) # "WILL" -Remix ver.- (2013.07.04) # "Between The Black And White" -Remix ver.- (2013.09.20) # "Panda Hero" -Metal ver.- (2013.09.29) # "Kaji Yuuki impersonation" (2013.12.12) # "About me" -Chorus comp ver.- (2014.04.06) # "The Kill" (30 Seconds To Mars song) -Short ver.- (2014.06.12) }} Discography |track1composer = Caz |track1arranger = |track2title = Leia |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = |track3title = WILL |track3info = -remix- |track3lyricist = SAKANA |track3composer = SAKANA |track3arranger = |track4title = New World |track4info = -remix- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Caz |track4arranger = |track5title = Kaihou |track5lyricist = |track5composer = OkameP |track5arranger = |track6title = Tengaku |track6lyricist = YuuyuP |track6composer = YuuyuP |track6arranger = |track7title = Between The Black And White |track7lyricist = Aeria |track7composer = Aeria |track7arranger = |track8title = a tail of the wind |track8info = -remix- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Caz |track8arranger = |track9title = Omoide Kakera |track9lyricist = |track9composer = DevilishP |track9arranger = |track10title = nothing but |track10info = -remix- |track10lyricist = Apeji |track10composer = Apeji |track10arranger = |track11title = Angel Bullet |track11info = -remix- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Caz |track11arranger = |track12title = Aspirin |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MuryokuP |track12arranger = |track13title = One Pack DAYS |track13info = (Bonus track) |track13lyricist = Yonakiyasya |track13composer = Yonakiyasya |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Where's Your Justice? |track1info = |track1lyricist = Shoohey |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Silently Shooting Traitors |track2title = Fading Boundaries |track2info = |track2lyricist = Shoohey |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = Silently Shooting Traitors |track3title = Crimson Rain |track3info = |track3lyricist = Shoohey |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = Silently Shooting Traitors |track4title = Small Step |track4info = |track4lyricist = Yonakiyasya |track4composer = ZUN |track4arranger = Silently Shooting Traitors |track5title = Time Will Tell |track5info = |track5lyricist = Shoohey |track5composer = ZUN |track5arranger = Silently Shooting Traitors |track6title = (Bonus track) |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Gallery |Shooheyfandepicts.png|Shoohey as depicted by several people Illust. taken from his album |Shoohey twitter banner.png|Shoohey's Twitter banner }} Trivia * He lives in Osaka.Shoohey's Nico Nico Douga user page * In his Mylist, he states the genre of his covers. * He uses Cubase6.5, Neumann TLM102 and Cakewalk UA25-EX.Shoohey's blog profile * He seems to be friends with AnbaA tumblr. conversation with Anba, who often translates his video descriptions for his works on YouTube into english for him.Shoohey's cover of "Shiwa" * His child was born on December 28, 2012. * He is married to illustrator Rei, who also illustrated some of his covers. They have a manga drawing unit called Kiuzu (キウズ).Shoohey's Facebook information * He is a fan of Satou Shouji and INAZUMA.Shoohey's singing and drawing video of "HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" * He likes Kagamine Rin.His cover of "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" * His favorite quotation is "Okomeken" (お米券). * He can speak some English. * He respects neko, nano and .Shoohey's ask.fm answer on utaite he respects * Shoohey has produced his own UTAU, named Mawarine Shuu (廻音シュウ)SoundCloud post on Shoohey's account Shoohey's official release of Mawarine Shuu with a full cover of "Replicant" External Links * Blomaga * Twitter * Blog * Nico Nico Seiga * pixiv * tumblr. * Facebook * last.fm * SoundCloud * ask.fm